Living in the Slums
by Dandelion Fire
Summary: After Katniss's dad died her whole life changed.Her mother married another man and she was forced to move to the Seam, the most dangerous, and sketchy part of California. Her new father is an abusive drunk, and she'll do anything to leave. However, the one thing keeping her there may be a certain boy. Or a certain problem caused by a boy. Clato, Jo Gale, PRory, Peeta,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first attempt at an M rated story. I've been on here a long time, and I made a new account for more mature stories. **

It was early December when I heard a cry from my father as he got up off the couch. I was twelve at the time, "Honey what's wrong?" asked my mom.

"My shoulder again," he said, "I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow."  
"Did you pull it dad?" I asked him.

"I think I did," he told me, "It hurts pretty bad."

The next day when he came back from the doctor's office telling my mom that they wanted a blood test. [

"Why?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said, "It's probably nothing." He then smiled and our family went out to dinner. I loved getting dressed up and eating in fancy restaurants. A few days later, my dad got the call that changed everything.

He had leukemia.

I cried and cried, then held onto Prim and cried harder. Mother just sat in her chair for three days straight, only getting up to use the washroom. Father was the only one who tried to put a smile on our faces. However, that changed when he started doing chemo. He had to move into the hospital. He was usually throwing up, or sick with something. I don't remember much of that Just that mom became distant, Prim became very quiet, and I just went to see dad as much as possible. They soon told us that it was terminal. He fought hard, but by the beginning of summer he was dead. His loss was hard, however, I knew that he wouldn't want us to loose ourselves in grief so I threw myself into my school life the summer after it happened. I wanted to change everything that reminded me of my dad, so I died my hair blonde, started dating Gale, and became friends with Madge, Glimmer, and Marvel. I stopped signing and took up cheerleading, stopped dressing in my band Tees and boots and started to wear mini skirts, and tank tops. Anything to stop the memories. We even moved houses. The first year without my dad my mom didn't do anything. She was useless. Thankfully we had the money from my father's death so I went grocery shopping, and Gale's mom Hazel helped us out a lot. The second year she met a man named Thread. I knew money was getting tight, but I didn't think she'd marry him.

Sixteen-year-old Katniss

"Hi Katniss. I'm Thread," said the man as he smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hi," I said avoiding his eye contact. I hate him already. I mean who purposes to someone while on a business trip, and then convinces them to move to a sketch place like the Seam in California. He greeted my mom with a kiss, and then greeted Prim with a handshake. I surveyed the man while he was preoccupied with talking to my mom. His hair was shaved to nonexistence, and he was a big man. He led us over to his car, which was a beat up police car. He was in the police force I guess. What was doing on a business trip in LA?

His house was right in the middle of town, an inner city home. To top it off, the home was on top of the pizza parlor. My old home in LA was on the beach. We had to walk up these sketchy metal stairs and then he unlocked the door leading into the home. It had a small kitchen, and a few beat up couches. There was one bathroom on this floor and a bedroom.

"Where do the girls sleep?" my mom asked him clearly appalled.

"They sleep up there," he said pointing to a ladder, "They have their own bathroom."  
Prim and I climbed up the ladder and into the attic. It had two double beds, and a window, but other than that that was it.

"Ew," I said.  
"This is awful," whispered Prim, "He's dirt poor."

That night Prim and I went to bed without dinner. Thread and my mom went out to explore the town. Prim and I were supposed to make something, but we weren't really hungry.

"Katniss are you nervous about school tomorrow?" she asked me.

"A little," I told her. Thread proposed to my mom in April. They then got married in the summer, and we were to move in the day before school starter. He took the liberty of getting us enrolled.

"This town is scary," she said, "I mean I've heard all kinds of stories about the Seam from Rory." Rory is Gale's younger brother. The Hawthorne's are a great family. They grew up in the Seam too, and moved to LA when I was eleven and Prim was ten. Next door to us actually. They stuck out a school, because they had dark hair, unlike the majority of kids. Gale and Rory used to always tell us stories of the fights, and how many people owned guns, and how dangerous it was. The thought that I lived here now scared me a little.

"It's okay," I told her, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
"I don't understand why mom would marry him," Prim whispered, "I know that she wasted most of dad's money, but why not marry a rich man."  
"I think Thread tricked her," I told Prim, "I mean you saw how shocked she was. I think she thought he was high up in the Police force or something. I mean remember meeting him. He looked so well put together in that fancy suit and watch."

"If he tricked her then that's not a good sign," said Prim.  
"If she was able to be tricked that's not a good sign either," I reminded Prim. I'm pretty much fed up with mom. I mean the first year she just sat there being sad, then the second year she got a bunch of surgery done to look younger, and kept going on vacations. She's been an awful mother.

It took Prim and I a while to decide what to wear the next day until I settled on a jean mini skirt, and a tank top with a cardigan, and Prim on a romper. Mom and Thread were still sleeping by the time we left.

It was a short walk to the school. When we got to the school it was clear that everyone was dark skinned, or olive skin and dark hair. No one was Asian, and no one had blonde hair. Prim and I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I'm scared," Prim whispered.  
"Me too," I said as I reminded myself to breath. I turned to my left and saw that I fight had just broke out and everyone was running towards it.

"I can't believe dad came from this place," I told Prim.  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, he worked incredibly hard to become a doctor. Then he met mom and married her. I look like some of these people," I told her.

"How did you know that?" she asked me.

"Father told me in the hospital… Okay look, if anything happens just run out of there okay? Don't fight."  
"Okay," she said, "Now I have to go to my locker, but good luck sis."  
"Thanks," she said before we parted ways. I pushed myself through the crowded hallways until I found my locker. Everyone turned to look at me as I passed them. I was appalled when people slapped my but, and yelled inappropriate things. There's a difference between being poor, and poorly raised.

"You ain't from around here?" Came a voice. I turned towards it and saw a boy with brown hair and dark eyes, beside him was his opposite thick blond hair, and bright blue eyes. They were both muscular, obviously heavily into a sport.

"No I'm not," I stated as I met his eyes.

"Where you from?" he asked me.  
"LA," I told them, and then lost my train of thought when I saw the brunette taking a joint out of his pocket and lighting it in the middle of the school.

"Damn, what are you doing in an inner city school in the Seam then?" asked the brunette, "This is were the poor people live."

"Wait you're with Thread right?" asked the blonde, "He married your mom."  
"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked them.

"Oh shit," said the brunette, "This is for medicinal purposes only."  
"I'm calling bull crap on that one," stated the blonde, "And everyone knows everything with Thread, because he's known for putting kids in jail. People spend their lives avoiding him here. I'm the only one out of the friend group that hasn't even been kept for one night."

"He's the goody two shoes, I don't know why we bother hanging with him… he's kind of a nerd. You better not tell Thread," said the brunette in a threatening way.

"Well now I am, cuz you just threatened me," I snapped.

"Really?" asked the blonde, his eyes were wide in panic, "Please don't tell. He just can't get in trouble again. His parents will murder him."

I sighed, 'God no. My mother doesn't even know him. She just married him, because…," Why am I even telling these people anything, "Never mind."

"I'm Peeta and this is Cato. I'm the blondie on campus."  
"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I told them as I shook both of their hands, "I'm kind of a blondie too I guess."

"Katniss Everdeen," said Peeta as a realization hit him, "OH my god. My dad used to run the bakery!"

"No way, I remember you now… wow Peeta you look so different," I stated.  
"Yeah, so do you. I didn't recognize you at first, because of the hair, and outfit." I remember Peeta Mellark. Or Chubs as everyone used to call him. He was a fat kid. I remember his dad dying and then the family moving. Small world.

After it gets a little awkward Cato says, "You know I haven't slept with anyone from LA yet." HE then touched my but. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed his wrist.

"Touch me again, and I'll snap your arm."

"Damn you got a strong grip there," said Cato, "Must be from all of those hand jobs."  
"Cato!" yelled Peeta, whose cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. Mine were too, so I'm not judging.  
"I'm just messing with her. I can so tell she's a virgin," stated Cato.  
"OH my god, don't make her uncomfortable," said Peeta as he grabbed my arm and lead me away from him.

"I am so sorry he's a great friend, but sometimes he's just down right inappropriate and an ass hole."

"Peeta I heard there was some vanilla on campus," said a girl. Peeta and I both turned towards her. She had spiky hair and green eyes.

"This is Katniss Everdeen," said Peeta, "The vanilla."

"Just like you to be showing around the new girl on the first day," said Johanna and then narrowed her eyes at me, "Where are you from?"  
"LA."  
"Okay don't broadcast that," said Peeta, "You'll get picked on. Or people will try to rough you up."  
"I can handle a few bullied," I snapped.

"Yeah, okay, it's different here. Just lay low," said Peeta.  
"Hey she's not hanging with us," said Johanna, "I don't want our crew to get victimized, just because we have LA Barbie with us. I mean look at the way she's dressed."

"She's blonde like me, what's the problem," said Peeta.

"That blonde hair is so fake, and that mini skirt is trampy, and those flats. No. If people find out that Barbie is hanging with us, they're going to talk, and we don't want people to talk about us."

"She's living with Thread."  
"OH hell no. I ain't being friends with the cops daughter."  
"He's my step dad," I said, "He is NOT my daughter!"

"Wait what?" Peeta asked me.  
"I mean I'm not his daughter," I snapped as I walked away from them. I am not changing the way I act and dress to be accepted by these losers. I'm Katniss Everdeen. I like cheerleading, playing the clarinet in the band, waking up early in the morning, and going to the mall. I'm best friends with, Glimmer, Gale, Madge, and Marvel. I don't need new friends.

When I walked into my first class I was shocked. I mean my old school had twenty kids max in a class. I found an empty seat near the front, and sat there.

"Oh god, she's in the front," came Johanna's voice. I turned around and saw her and another girl three down from the back. The other girl was small, but looked muscular. She was wearing green cargo pants a black oversized zip up hoodie, and a red beanie.

"Why you have a problem?" I asked them.

"Yeah we do," said Johanna, "I can't see the board over your fake dry blonde hair."  
"Okay, my hair isn't' dry, it was done by one of the best hairstylists in the country, AKA Cinna. And if that's the best insult you got then, maybe you shoul-."  
"Quiet in class," said the teacher as he walked into the class. He was a big man, with a very disheveled appearance. It took me five seconds before I realized that he was hung-over. I sunk down lower in my chair as I realized, that I was officially going to one of the poorest, most dangerous schools in the country. My life was slowly, but surly heading towards rick bottom.

I ended up skipping lunch, and hiding in the bathroom. I don't even know who I would sit with. When I went to my locker, I saw Johanna standing in front of it.

"How did you know where my locker was?" I asked her.

"Peeta's been watching you all day, I think he has a little bit of an obsession," she snapped. When my cheeks blushed and she laughed loudly.

"You're pure too… I can tell you were a rich kid. Honestly how did you end up here?" she asked me.

"I don't have to talk to you," I told her.

"What about your daddy. Why don't you go and live with him? I can tell your mom wasn't the one who paid the bills, if she made the mistake of marrying Thread."

I slammed my locker shut, "I can't go live with my dad… And don't you ever talk about my mom, or judge me. You don't know anything about my life," I told her and then stormed off.

"How was your day honey?" asked my mom.  
"I'm switching schools," I told her, "There has to be a private school near here."  
"Um, there isn't," she said, "And Thread can't afford it. There is going to have to be some changes."

"You know that all of the kids hate me, because I'm Thread's step daughter," I told her. Just then Prim came through the door, with her romper covered in food.  
"Someone threw their lunch on me, because I looked like a rich girl," stated Prim,  
"Prim oh my god," I blurted as I walked over to her.

"It's whatever, I'm going to take a shower then call Rory."  
"Sweetie, we don't have a long distance plan," said my mom.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Thread, doesn't have enough money for a long distance plan."  
"He's a policeman."  
"I know, he's going through a rough time. We need to support him."  
"NO I don't," I said, "He's not even my dad. Can't we pay for it?"  
"With what money?" she asked me.

"Dad's money," I said.  
"We're saving that for college," she stated, "And in case this doesn't work out."  
"Mom, it's not going to work out. Look at this house. Look at this area. Look at my school."  
"Look I saw him, and something in me sparked. I love him girls."  
"No you don't. You can't love someone that quickly. It doesn't work like that. What even is love?"  
"Darling it's been longer than that."

"You didn't even have a wedding," I told her. "He doesn't care about you."  
"Little missie," said a man's voice. I jumped and turned towards the voice.  
"Thread," I said surprised, "I didn't know you were home."  
"I am. Now don't question my love for your mother. I am your father now and you must obey me. And not disrespect me in my own house. I could easily send you to some home, but I adopted you."

"You are not my father Thread," I said before I climbed up the latter and into the loft, that Prim and I were to share. The ceilings were too low, and it was dusty.

"Katniss," said Prim.

"What?" I asked her as I sat on my bed.

"I don't' have a good feeling about this."  
"Join the club," I muttered, "You know that mom only married him, because she was desperate. She wasted a lot of dad's money, and she thought that he would be able to pay for our expenses."  
"I'm going to call Rory. Him and Gale will come pick us up," she said, "And then we can live with them."  
"Prim, we can't beg off of the Hawthornes."  
"But they're family. And Gale is your boyfriend."  
"I know. Maybe we can just hang in here for a while. Dad came from the Seam after all," I reminded her, "We can try to make some friends."  
"Katniss, Everyone, hated me…"  
"Maybe we can dress less rich," I told her, "I mean how would you feel if you were really poor, and then two rich kids showed up?"  
"Pretty pissed actually," said Prim.

"Well see, we need to put ourselves in those kids shoes."  
"Did you make nay friends?" she asked me as she sighed.

"No," I told her.  
"There's always tomorrow," she said.

"That's true," I told her.

**So that was kind of like the beginning to the story. Now there's going to be a little bit of a love triangle between Peeta and Gale. **


	2. A Job

**Hey so I'm not totally in love with the name, so if you guys have a cooler name please send it my way. So the last chapter was more of a getting to know her life, the story kind of starts here. **

"Prim maybe we should get a job," I suggested, "We could pay for a long distance plan ourselves."  
"I saw a clothing store hiring. I'll go there," said Prim.  
"I'll find something," I said, "I'll ask Peeta."  
"Ooh, whose Peeta?" she asked me.  
"Mellark. Remember the Mellark's bakery?" I didn't mean I'd ask Peeta, because I'm dying to talk to him. I meant I'd ask Peeta, because I have no one else who is willing to talk to me unless I change everything about myself.  
"Oh, I used to love their cakes."  
"Yeah, they moved after his dad died. Turns out they moved here," I told her, "He seems nice, and I like that he's from home."  
"It must have been pretty bad for him to have moved here being blonde and rich and all. Kind of like what we went through."  
"I know," I told her, "He fits in now though. I should ask for tips."  
"Wasn't he like _really_ chubby?" she asked me.  
"He was, but now he's toned," I admitted with a blush on my cheeks.  
"You should go for him," she suggested.

"Prim, have you already forgotten about Gale?"  
"No," she said, "It's just the long distance thing will probably be hard. Plus I know Glimmer likes him an-."  
"Prim! Stop making me feel insecure," I joked, "Besides you just want me to dump Gale so you can date Rory."  
"Rory and I are just friends, and that has nothing to do with dating him."  
"I know, I just like to tease you," I said. Prim and Rory are definitely best friends, but Rory certainly has some issues. I think he has a lot of anger over his father's death. The only difference is unlike my mom his mom got a job and opened a laundry service. Sometimes I think that Prim liked him that way, and I thought that he liked her, but then other times I think that the relationship would be a train wreck. They're both so different.

'

When I got to school standing in front of my locker is just the exact person I wanted to talk to, Johanna Mason, (note the sarcasm), "What?" I asked her.

"Okay, so I talked to Peeta last night and he said that you used to be a brunette, and wear a ton of band tees, and liked punk bands, and that you were really cool."  
"Wow, thanks for telling me that," I told her as I shoved her out of the way.  
"Okay, ignoring the fact that you shoved me, because I'm feeling nice today, I'm wondering what happened."  
"What do you mean what happened?" I asked her.

"Why did you dye your hair blonde and start dressing like this. Peeta showed me your Facebook profile, and I saw pictures from when you were young. You looked cool."  
"I wanted a change? Why are you judging me so much on my style?" I asked her, feeling slightly annoyed with Peeta, and creeped out that they creeped my profile.  
"It's just why did you change everything about you? It's a simple question," she said.  
"Look Johanna, I'm in no mood to argue with you, so can you please just leave me be with the questions. If you don't want to be my friend because of how I look then fine."  
"I just don't get it. And we are most certainly not cool. The cool kids are over there Brutus and Cashmere, and Gloss. They are the lead troublemakers. I mean we don't find them cool, but like they're top of the school. You don't mess with them. Word is they've been talking about you, and I just think you should dye your hair back, to it's natural color, so people like accept you more here."  
"I like the way I look okay," I told her, "And I thought that you were different. I thought that you didn't care about being accepted and all of that crap. You seemed like one of those girls who went to the beat of their own drum. At least I'm like that."

"Okay fine," she said angrily, "Don't say I didn't warn you. And I can tell you don't march to the beat of your own drum just saying!"

Before lunch I ran into Peeta, "Hey come eat with me, Jo, Cato, and Clove outside," he suggested, "It's warm out there, and we usually eat on the grass."  
"Okay," I said, "I've been meaning to ask you about something anyways."  
"Really what?" he asked me.

"I need a job. Do you know any good places that are hiring?"  
"My dad's restaurant," he told me.  
"But isn't your dad…"  
"Dead? Yes, he died a few years ago. But he had a dream to transform that whole part of town, into an indie corner. Starting with that restaurant. He spent all of our life saving on the restaurant hoping he'd be successful. He then died. We had no choice but to move to the restaurant, and try to run it."  
"Oh," I said feeling sorry for the family, "Is it successful?"  
"Well the beer part of it is. It's not really a family friendly place like my dad wanted it to be, but it keeps us not dead so you know, we go with the flow."  
"Who works there?"  
"Me, Barley the oldest brother, and James the cook. My brother Rye ran away from home. He couldn't handle my mom. I know where he is though, he's with his girlfriend. He plans on starting over. My mom was so mad, and called the cops, but they didn't come. They don't come to my house anymore," he said with a sad expression, but then perked up, "Anyways so we need a new person working there."  
"I'd love to, how do I apply?" I asked him.

"Come to the bakery after school," he told me.  
"Cool."  
"Cool."

Johanna seemed a little annoyed when she saw me, but she moved over and made a space between me and Clove.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you all know this is Katniss."  
"I'm Clove," said the girl who was wearing the beanie yesterday.

"Cato, as you know."  
"So guys are you going to Thresh's party?" Peeta asked them.

"Can't," said Clove, "I'm grounded re-mem-ber?"

"I can go, I just have to say I'm sleeping over at Peeta's house," said Cato.

"How are you not grounded?" Clove asked him, "I was just grounded for studying with a boy that ended up in jail."  
"My parent's just sort of gave me a warning. I mean I only assaulted the cop, because he held a gun to Clove's head."  
"What did you do?" I asked Clove slightly horrified.  
"Nothing, the cops around here are all burn-outs. Thread included. They think that they can boss us around."  
"SO then why were you grounded?" I asked Clove, "You didn't really answer the question."

"Oh my parents are so strict and not to mention religious. We go to church every Sunday and pray. We pray before every meal. I have to be home by a certain curfew, it's ridiculous. They think Cato is a trouble maker, and they don't want me hanging with you guys."

"You guys don't seem like troublemakers," I told them. Everyone started laughing, Clove included.

"Okay, we don't break into people's houses and steal things like Brutus, Gloss, and them, but we do like to party and stuff," said Johanna, "We're trouble makers I guess in a sense, but we don't do things to good people."  
"Wait Thread is a burn out?" I asked them remembering something that Clove said.

"He's the biggest burn out ever. He apparently wastes all of his money on drugs and stuff, then goes and busts kids who are doing drugs. Everyone hates him?" said Cato.

What did my mother get us into, is all I thought through my last classes. Finally when classes ended Peeta took me to the restaurant, which was under his house. It wasn't too far of a walk from my house. Maybe twenty minutes tops.  
"Mom!" yelled Peeta as he entered.

"Peeta stop yelling," said his mother as she came into the kitchen, "You're not a hooligan."  
Peeta rolls his eyes, "She's stupid, you get used to it. I have a person looking for a job."

"This is Katniss Crane," said Peeta. Now was my turn to be confused. My last name is Everdeen.

"Hello Katniss," she said with a smile, "Aren't you pretty."  
"Thank you," I said forcing a smile, "I'm looking for a job and your son Peeta here said you were hiring."  
"We are," she said.

"Katniss is from LA as you can probably tell."  
"Oh I certainly can," she said, "You got the job by the way. I'm from LA, so I trust that you have some of the good attributes that we have too." Again Peeta rolled his eyes.

"When do I start?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow before school. I need Peeta to show you how everything works, and what you need to do."  
"Cool," I said, "I'll look forward to it." His mother then left leaving Peeta and I alone.  
"So this is a bar?" I asked him as I looked around, noticing the fact that there were barely any tables, just bars and bar stools.

"More like a pub… but I'd stay away from the men if It's rowdy and late at night," he told me, "I'll be here though to help."  
"You think I can't protect myself?"  
"No, I just think you might have a bit of trouble defending yourself against five of them," he said simply and then changed the subject, "So um, you going to Thresh's party?"  
"No, I got to get home," I said

"We can hang out," said Peeta.

"Nah," and with that I left. Peeta really nice, and I could be friends with him, I just have a feeling that I won't be sticking around here very long, and I don't want to miss people when I leave.

"Did you get a job?" I asked Prim when I got home. She was sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Yeah actually. They liked that I was from LA, plus I worked in a clothing store for like four months before we moved so I had experience. They also want me to wear the cloth and stuff, and they think I'd be a great model."  
"That's great, I got a job at the Mellark's pub."  
"Fun," she said, "Do you know where Thread and mom are?"  
"No," I said, "Probably at a bar or something having fun."

The next day I woke up at four thirty seven in order to be at work on time. When I arrived Peeta apparently had already been up for a few hours.

"Hey Katniss," he said.

"HI," I responded.  
"Alright, so our job in the morning is cleaning up after last night. The sink is over there, just wash the dishes, and stack them there. Barley will then put them away."  
"Where's Barley?" I asked him.

"He's always a little late. He has trouble getting up in the morning. He's awesome though."  
"I so am," said a groggy voice. I looked to where the voice came from. Barley was muscular looking like Peeta with blonde hair too. However, his eyes were brown, "You must be Katniss. I totally remember you. Peeta talked about you a lot."  
"What?" I asked him.  
"I had a small crush on you," he said with a blush, "I heard you sing and I thought you were really pretty. I was too shy to talk to you though and then I moved. Don't worry I'm over it though," he said with a smile.

"Oh," is all I can say. I never thought anyone would find me pretty before I changed my look. Peeta showed me where everything was, and how to mix drinks.

"Tonight is Friday, our busiest night," he told me, "you'll be getting food and drinks for everyone. Barley, and James are the cooks, and Ido what you do, so if you need help just shout."

"Sounds great."

School went by pretty uneventfully. I still got a lot of stares and death glares, but I sat with Peeta's friends on the grass. Johanna is still being kind of cold towards me, Clove is nice, but I get the feeling that she's hard to get to know, and Cato is pretty outgoing. I can tell though that he has a soft spot for Clove though.

As soon as school ends, Peeta and I walked over to the bar to get ready for Friday Night. Our only jobs were to just take the chairs off the tables and put them back on the floors, so we just chat about idle things until we get our first customers.

It's pretty easy for the first few hours. Customers order drinks and food, I send the orders to Barley and James, and then bring the food out. However, as soon as everyone starts drinking it gets kind of scary. A fight broke out at one of the tables, thankfully, some of the sober men were able to run over and break it up. The men were then sent out.

"Katniss," said Peeta as I was going to deliver another drink to a few of the men.  
"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'll do that," he told me.  
"What? No those are my tips."  
"No, I heard them saying some stuff about you. I'd feel better if I was doing it."  
"Okay," I said as I handed him the drinks. After I handed him the drinks, I was then mad. Am I that helpless that I can't handle a few drunk men?

"When the last few customers left which was around three in the morning, I was able to go home.

"I'll walk you," said Peeta.  
"No I'm good," I told him.

"Come on. You're a pretty girl walking through a dangerous part of town. What if you get a heart attack or something."  
"I'm fine!" I snapped, and with that I left. As I'm walking home I kind of wish Peeta was with me. However, I'd never tell him that. If you walked around LA at night it was all people going home from parties dressed in expensive clothes. I mean at one point it was bad, but everyone who was rich started moving there, and now it's one of the safest places in the country, nothing like the Seam. A lot of kids doing drugs, you can hear cop sirens, it's scary. But nothing compared to what happened when I got home.

**Hey so I'd love some feedback! I want to know what you like/dislike etc. Help me get better at writing. J **


End file.
